Getting to Know You
by Polaris09
Summary: When Harry is sent to St.Mungo's after a Death Eater attack, Hermione realizes that time is running out to tell Ron how she feels. RHr (harry lives) r&r plz 6th yr.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, what do u think? I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters...but I do own The Broken Wand!!! haha...I think...any way on with the chapter!!  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I looked at Harry's sleeping form and I started to cry. I was so scared about what those stupid Death Eaters had done to him! As I continued to sob, Ron put his arm around me and pulled me into a warm hug. Had I not been so scared for Harry, I would have enjoyed his gesture. Though Ron could be so thick when it came to everything else, he was sweet when I needed him (sometimes). As I tried to just stay thoughtless in Ron's embrace forever, my mind drifted to last night and the cause of harry's unexplainable injury.  
  
Remus and Mad-Eye had taken Harry, Ron, and I to a wizarding restaurant just outside of London called The Broken Wand. It looked pretty grungy but Mad-Eye insisted that the food was good enough.  
  
We entered and found a table at the back of the room. After a couple of minutes the a surly-looking waitress with an alarming beehive hair-do came over to take orders. "Wat can I get cha dolls?" She evidently couldn't see Mad-Eye's face very well in the dim lighting and with of the bowler hat because he definitely couldn't be called a doll. We quickly gave her our orders and set about making conversation. "So Potter," Moody growled, "How've you been doing in Quidditch lately?"  
  
Before harry could answer, the 'ding' of the restaurant's door opening reached their ears and three hooded figures entered. I saw Harry look up with fear etched in his face, but then ease slightly when one figure stumbled. "Posture, Avery." drawled an all to familiar voice. Lucius Malfoy, a man called Avery, and the other Death Eater walked over to a table in the opposite corner.  
  
The waitress shuffled over to them and asked what they'd like they'd eat. I was shocked why I was able to identify the third Death Eater. It was the reedy voice of Walden MacNair, Buckbeak's supposed executioner. I looked wide-eyed at Lupin and he nodded reassuringly, he too knew whom we had stumbled upon. I glanced at the others; Mad-Eye's hand was clutched on his wand inside his robes, Harry was mentally preparing himself for a fight, and Ron had a look of anger and disappointment (probably for not getting to finish the rest of his food) on his face, which, once again, I would have thought cute had the surrounding not been so tense.  
  
The Death Eaters must have noticed out silence (they and ourselves were the only ones in the restaurant) because they were all staring at us. Mad-Eye tilted his and the candlelight caught his magical eye, making the blue iris gleam. Malfoy dove his hand into his robes for his wand, but Harry was too quick and scorched his hand while Lupin flipped the table next to us over to shield us from wandfire. I pulled out my own wand and hopped off of the chair and sent a Stunner towards the Death Eaters. Avery used the shield Charm and Ron pulled me down before the returned hex hit me. Random spells went across the room for minutes until finally our sturdy blocking table split. Splinters flew in every direction and as the Death Eaters were shielding their eyes, we all sprinted for the counter.  
  
Harry dove last and was hit by Malfoy's Stunner and MacNair's Cruciatus Curse at the same time. He slumped immediately half way hidden from view. I screamed and Ron and I tugged him behind the bar. Lupin (who was crouched across from me) got a half-crazed look in his eye and brimming with tears he stood up and performed some fast spell work, knocking the Death Eaters flat.  
  
He was still cursing them when Mad-Eye grabbed his arm. "It's alright Remus, you got 'em." Lupin jerkily bent down to check for Harry's pulse. Apparently he found it because he looked at me and said, "Oh Hermione, what would I do if I lost Harry? I-I mean I've lost my parents, James, Lily, and Sirius and I don't..." he trailed off. I leaned over and hugged him. Poor guy, I had thought, look at what all he's been though! It's no wonder he looks way older than he should, it's stress...  
  
We had tied up the Death Eaters and rushed Harry to St. Mungo's. I held on tightly to Ron until the Healer came over to tell us it was time to leave...  
  
A/N: OK! I loved writing this and will continue but I need reviews!!! And about the eyes brimming with tears there I just wanted to exemplify (big word huh?) How much Lupin needs Harry, not that he's a wimp. Cause he's not...er, next chap might take a while as I have other business to attend to :D PLEASE review!! Next chap they will be at HQ!! REVIEW!!! just click the little button...ok I'll stop. Till next time!  
  
Polaris09 


	2. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer: You know what 'disclaimer' means right? I own nothing except for a dog and some clothes! Haha  
  
A/N: This is gonna be kinda short cuz its a filler and I'm going on vacation tomorrow till the 4th so I won't update till after that but I hope u enjoy this 1...(btw I adore Lupin (since Sirius...) so I'm gonna try to fit him in whenever possible) on with the chapter...  
  
**Getting to Know You**  
  
**Ch. 2 The Dark Mark**  
  
We made our way back through London via sidewalk. It was getting late and my feet were dragging. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were escorting us back to Headquarters. I asked Mrs. Weasley for the time and she said it was eleven o'clock though it felt more like two in the morning. I felt my eyes drooping and shook myself. Ron was walking next to me, looking at the lights of London in wonder, and I watched him until I realized I was drooling.  
  
I looked away hearing the sound of sirens. Police cars were racing towards the middle of town. "Where do you think they're going?" I asked Lupin. "Oh, probably some Muggle fire or something pretty trivial." Somehow I didn't think so, and suddenly our worst fears were confirmed. The Dark Mark appeared over a tall house about five blocks away. "Oh no."  
  
We raced down the slowly filling street while Mrs. Weasley disapparated to Headquarters to tell the others. We finally wriggled though the crowd to the front of the house, and small 'pops' told us that the Ministry and Order members were arriving. Some were trying to clear the streets and others were shouting over the noise at the Police. The building had caught on fire, and the eerie glow of the skull and snake burned menacingly against the night sky. A Hit Wizard squad had arrived and was now searching the smoky building. Mrs. Weasley apparated beside me and then screamed as she pointed out something hanging out of a window. An arm was waving frantically on the highest floor.  
  
Agonizing minutes passed as the Hit Wizard squad made they're way up through the burning building. The arm disappeared and no sooner had the whole Squad made it out then the house collapsed.  
  
I recognized the person that was saved from the fire. It was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff House, looking very scared and burnt. I ran over to her with Ron tagging along behind. "Oh Susan! What happened?" I asked. "I-I, Auntie, our house!" she said and burst into tears. A Hit Wizard turned to me. "Are you Miss Bones's friend?" he asked.  
  
"Of course! Can't you see how concerned I am?" I shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well Miss..."  
  
"Granger,"  
  
"Miss Granger, from what we can gather, Miss Bones's house was attacked by Death Eaters with the intent of harming Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones. They have succeeded."  
  
We had returned to Headquarters about an hour later and Susan had been taken off to St.Mungo's. Dumbledore had come by and was in a meeting with the other Order members. Unfortunately, they had once again put an Imperturbable Charm on the door so the Extendable Ears were useless. Ron was ranting about not knowing anything and Ginny was in a huff as she sat silently in a corner.  
  
Finally, I had had enough and told Ron to shut up and I stalked off to my room. That night I had meaningless dreams filled with the burning house and a smoky image of Ron's face...  
  
A/N: Ok it was short and sweet and stuff. No fluff in this one but I'll try and work some into the next chapter. So they weren't at HQ much, but next time they will be. (btw, this is before the school year (barely) so maybe August 24 in this chapter) Sorry if this chap's a little sloppy or quick paced it's cuz I didn't have a lot of time to work on it. Next chap will be better cuz I'll have 4 days to sleep on it! Was there enough action? So pleez REVIEW!!! It keeps me going!! ...REVIEW!! My only request... Next chapter: 'News of Harry'  
Peace out,  
Polaris09 


End file.
